fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conway Blackwood/Tropes
A-G Aerith and Bob: Out of all of the members of Moon Drop, Conway has one of the most normal sounding names. Awesome Yet Practical: While helping defend Pilse Navarina, Conway created a Dragon out of Fire and then sat back and watched it wreak havoc amongst the invading army Badass Longcoat: it's part of Conway's usual outfit and he uses it to conceal/protect his vials of Feueranzünder BFG: Fire-Make: Gatling Gun Blocking Stops All Damage: Works most of the time with Fire-Make: Wall, however N and Seifer easily went through the wall of flames Blowing Stuff Up: between his Feueranzünder''' and his Fire-Make, can blow up pretty much anything '''Calling Your Attacks: let's face it, it's a necessary thing in magic and shounen series Chase Fight: participated in one with the other members of Moon Drop against Diaros Deadpan Snarker: Conway, being rather cynical in the first place, almost can't speak without being sarcastic Diving Kick: while not a kick, Gottes had launched Conway high into the air and Conway, on the way back down, attacked with Fire-Make: Kanabō Elemental Absorption: while he doesn't really absorb Fire, he can manipulate freely enough to seem like he does Elemental Barrier: Fire-Make: Wall Elemental Powers: Fire Mage Finger Snap Lighter: while he doesn't smoke Conway did snap his fingers to see if he could use magic again after being thrown out of Pilse Navarina Flaming Sword: Conway doesn't actually have a flaming sword, but one of his spells does Gatling Good: Conway's Fire-Make: Gatling Gun H-P Heal it with Fire: Conway did this to save his, and Gottes, lives after both were cut down Hired Gun: Conway's job until he joined Moon Drop Hot Blooded: mostly subverted as Conway is a pretty calm person who uses Fire magic Infernal Retaliation: Conway got a taste of this when, after creating a Wall of Fire, his opponent walked through it as if it were a warm summer breeze, though his opponent was not on fire Impressive Pyrotechnics: his magic is based around manipulating fire into various shapes Instant Awesome, Just Add Dragons: one of Conway's, and Fire-Make in genreal, most powerful spell is Fire Make: Dragon Kill It with Fire: what do you expect from a Fire-Make wizard? Made of Explodium: Conway carries vials of highly volatile liquids with him, the fact that they haven't blown him up yet is, in itself, a miracle Man on Fire: being a Fire Mage, this is basically all that Conway does in fights. Set 'em on fire. Only in It for the Money: pretty much all of his jobs when he was a Hired Gun Only Known by Their Nickname: in many cases while a Freelance Mage for Hire, Conway was only known by Feueranzünder or Hi Oni Playing with Fire: again, what do you expect from a Fire-Make wizard? Q-V Regenerating Health: after being cut down by a powerful dark mage, then cauterizing his own wound, Conway then participated in a Chase Fight after resting for a short amount of time W-Z Category:Tropes